


Sanctuary

by spideyfool



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe, Angor is gay too but he's chill about it, Attempt at Humor, Blind Character, But still complaint with Wizards for the most part, Dictatious is very gay but I guess he doesn't realize it yet :/, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Redeemed Angor Rot, Secret Santa, TOA Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfool/pseuds/spideyfool
Summary: Angor and Dictatious are left in New Jersey while the Trollhunters go to find answers on the Green Knight.Dictatious is restless.
Relationships: Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal/Angor Rot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> My TOA Secret Santa gift for moonfrost614 on tumblr! I hope you enjoy and have a happy holiday!（＾ｖ＾）

No one told Dictatious life in the East would be so cold and confusing. He was not used to being alone - not used to being without _leadership_. Whether he was aligned with Gunmar or with Trollmarket, he had always been a follower. So when his brother runs off with the wizard and the Trollhunters, he is thrown out of his element.

Angor was not so fazed, though. 

_Angor Rot_ , former assassin now brushing shoulders with the Trollhunters. The Nuñez girl was effective in recruiting him as a mentor. He was easier turned than Dictatious, of course. The night he stumbled into Jim’s basement, Angor was there to pull a knife to his throat. 

The days were long when the two were abandoned at the Lake residence while the Trollhunters searched for Merlin. They rarely spoke to each other, but Angor spared him more kindness than Barbara - everytime Dictatious stumbled, he was there to pick him up. 

Life in New Jersey was not so different. 

Angor sat beside him, sharpening his knife as the other troll paced around the damp sewer. The sound of the hard scraping and Dictatious’ wet feet against the floor echoed off the walls. 

Which Dictatious swiftly bumped into. He yelped as his face met the cement. He could practically _feel_ the other troll’s disappointment from ten feet away. He glared in his direction before he could say anything. 

Not that it would stop him, though. 

"You're going to hurt yourself," Angor grumbled.

He huffed. "Thank you for your input."

”The Trollhunters can handle themselves,” he assured. 

The idea that he could read him so easily made Dictatious skin crawl. It made him feel vulnerable - a feeling he was too familiar with, at this point. Sometimes, it takes him back to darker places. Hopefully Angor couldn’t see _that_ far into his mind. 

“I know that!” he scoffed, turning away. “But it’s been too long.”

Angor paused. “You’ve counted,” he stated. 

Dictatious stuck his chin up in confidence. “Yes; five days and 3 hours.”

Angor was silent, but he heard him set his knife on the ground. Dictatious could recognize any sound he had ever made; to know Angor was to know his movements, his touch, his voice. Any memories of his face had been long forgotten, as they were from nearly a thousand years ago. 

Finally, he spoke. 

”You should meditate.”

Dictatious whipped his head back at him, _“What?”_

Angor did not grace him with a response. 

He continued, “Where did you learn to meditate?”

“AAARRRGGHH,” he replied. 

Dictatious laughed in disbelief. “He meditates?”

“Something like that.” 

If he could see, he imagined he’d see him shrugging. “That’s silly,” he remarked. 

Unfortunately, it was easy to hear him grin through his next words. “And that’s rich, coming from you.”

 _Touché._ He had no comeback for that. He tentatively approached Angor, unsure of what else to do. 

He tapped his fingers on the concrete to guide him. “Sit.”

He followed the sound and fell down to the floor gracelessly. He realized he sat himself down directly in front of Angor when he heard the whistling from his nose. It was something he did when he breathed; a trait Dictatious memorized after long nights in the Lake’s basement. 

“Your thoughts are...loud,” he said. 

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Just, stop thinking.” 

“That doesn’t make sense either,” Dictatious complained. 

But he stopped talking once Angor grabbed his upper two hands. His touch was gentle, as it always was, but it still surprised him each time. He’s not sure if it’s simply a swiftness that Angor adopted as an assassin, or if it was...something else.

He could pull away, but he doesn’t. 

“Stop thinking, and focus on something else. Something that’s not your thoughts.”

Dictatious swallowed nervously. “Like?”

“Like your breathing,” he answered. 

It was getting harder to breathe, unsurprisingly. It was especially harder to focus on something that wasn’t Angor. He was still holding his hands, seemingly in an attempt to ground him. Dictatious takes the moment to selfishly scoot forward. 

He could _feel_ Angor’s breathing, then, and his muscles relaxed. He expiremently reached his lower two hands out, catching Angor’s criss-crossed legs underneath them. He gripped his knees.

Dictatious wasn’t very focused on meditation. Angor could tell, apparently. 

He sighed. “Just focus on anything that _isn’t_ your thoughts.”

Well, that may be more doable. 

He softened his grip on his knees. He realized he had yet to memorize the pattern on Angor’s skin. Every troll had unique marks, normally tied to their family or clan. So he brushed his thumbs against the cracks on his legs.

Focusing on it didn’t help him in clearing his head, though. Instead his mind filled with thoughts of where Angor was from, which clan he belonged to - he knew nothing about his past. It was fun to assume and easy for his thoughts to spiral. 

But then he noticed a change in Angor’s breathing. The whistle was gone and he could barely hear him exhale, as if he was trying to hold it in. 

He could probably guess why. His own face was heating up. 

Dictatious halted his movements and decided it’d be best to focus on something else. He devoted all of his attention to his breathing. Soon enough, the familiar noise came back. He started to count the seconds in between his inhales and exhales.

It was relaxing, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he was doing any of this right. He opened his mouth to ask, but then he heard footsteps. He snapped his mouth shut to listen.

Angor grunted in annoyance, which was definitely not a good sign. 

It was followed by Nomura gagging in disgust. 

“What are you two doing,” she spat out, more of an observation than a question. 

Dictatious swiped his hands away from Angor and fumbled back, “Nothing!” He knocked himself over in his attempt to scoot away. 

“Trying to meditate,” Angor retorted sourly. 

“Sorry to interrupt you two love birds,” she said, tapping a foot on the concrete, “It’s time to get moving.”

“Where to?” he asked. 

“Somewhere that’s not here,” she deadpanned. 

Dictatious struggled on the floor before Angor grabbed two of his arms and hoisted him up. 

He clung onto him for support. “What about the–”

“Claire can find us,” he insisted before Dictatious could finish. 

_If she’s still alive,_ he thought. Once he heard Nomura walk away, he pushed himself against Angor. He still needed him as a guide for long treks. 

“You put a lot of faith in her.”

“She’s talented,” he replied. 

He hummed in contemplation, squeezing Angor’s hand for some sort of reassurance. “She learned from the best, I suppose.”

He squeezed his hand in return. “I suppose,” he agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written with these two before, but I think they're a cute ship so I was excited to tackle this! I hope it isn't too OOC for that reason. At some points I added in my own troll headcanons/lore.   
> & this is primarily Dictatious' POV, so I tried to only include descriptors of what he could actually feel/hear. I hope that translated well. Anyhow, Merry Christmas guys!! ♥


End file.
